<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Notes &amp; Lipstick Kisses by andiebeaword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726446">Love Notes &amp; Lipstick Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword'>andiebeaword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Kissing, Love Notes, Sweet, Valentine's Day, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid hates Valentine's Day. Reader wants to give him something to smile about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Notes &amp; Lipstick Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this one shot, I am writing a Valentine's Day themed one. I've been reading a few and have drawn inspiration from them. </p><p>The relationship: Co-workers. Friends. Valentines. Maybe more....</p><p>Warnings: Fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a morning like any other morning for Dr. Spencer Reid. He had gotten to work as usual, letting another gloomy February day loom over him like a dark heavy cloud he just couldn't shake. After about an hour or so of being in the bullpen, relatively alone, he soon heard the voices of his colleagues. He perked an ear up, still face deep in paperwork as they approached the main room. </p><p>"All I asked, honeybee, was what you had planned for Valentine's Day?" Morgan chimed in with his usual almost innocent tone. </p><p>"I told you, Morgan. I haven't celebrated Valentine's Day in years. I am, however, all but too excited for Galentine's Day!" Y/N pumped her fists in the air as she strolled to her desk located just across from Reid's. </p><p>"Bullshit, you just made that up," whined Morgan. The second he huffed in his seat, in walked Emily, J.J., and Penelope. </p><p>"Excited for the 13th?" J.J. asked Y/N.  </p><p>"You have no idea! Morgan can't seem to understand that this time of year is not just for romantic love." Y/N faked swooned, shooting a glance at Morgan. </p><p>"Alright, I'll bite. What's 'Galentine's Day?" piped up Reid out of nowhere. Morgan looked shocked. The girls just smirked at the men. </p><p>"Well, Spencer, it started off as a made up day on the TV show, Parks &amp; Recreation, where all the women get together for a boozy brunch, celebrating their never ending friendships with each other," Y/N explained. Before Spencer could react, Morgan jumped in. </p><p>"Isn't that just any old day the four of you hit a bar midday?" As he asked, he couldn't help but grin widely at them. The girls shared knowing glances before shrugging simultaneously. </p><p>"No, you're right, Morgan. But, then again, Romantic couples can celebrate just the same on any old day too," Emily shot back at him. He feigned hurt as if Cupid's arrow had struck him in the ribs and left him to bleed out. </p><p>"Okay, okay, I give," Morgan said. "Alright, Pretty Boy, got any plans, or are you brunching with the ladies?" Spencer side-eyed Morgan bitterly before taking in a breath and answering. </p><p>"No, Morgan. I don't," he responded before turning his head to J.J. "Hey, J.J., are you sure I can't convince you and Will to reconsider your family night?" </p><p>J.J. and Will came to an agreement that come Valentine's Day, they would switch off between a romantic night out and a family night in every other year since Henry was born. On the nights out, Spencer would always volunteer to baby-sit. He was clearly in hopes of convincing J.J. and her husband to allow him the same privilege again, two years in a row. "Sorry, Spence, Will and Henry already have everything planned," she sighed, giving him a look as she made her way to the break room. Reluctantly, he followed. </p><p>"Okay, what's up?" J.J. asked, once the doors closed. </p><p>"Nothing, I'm just sad I won't see Henry this weekend," Spencer shrugged. J.J. was far from buying that. </p><p>"You know, Spence, I'm pretty sure Y/N doesn't have any set Valentine's Day plans either..." </p><p>"So?" Spencer questioned. "What does her lack of plans have to do with me?" </p><p>"Nothing, forget I said anything," J.J. said a little too quickly. Spencer just shook his head, burying it within the small mountain of paperwork in front of him. </p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>"Hey, Y/N, you need a ride home?" J.J. asked. Y/N had been slowly finishing her paperwork only occasionally glancing over at the annoyingly handsome doctor. She had been secretly pondering whether or not she wanted to tempt fate, asking him out on a date this weekend. As much fun as her Friday night was going to be, she couldn't help but wonder if her Saturday would be just as eventful. </p><p>Then, an idea clicked. "Yeah, actually, I'll grab my coat." </p><p>Once J.J. dropped her off, she practically ran to her apartment. Once inside, she fumbled around her desk drawers for her favorite pen and pad of paper. Glad to have more than a week left until the big weekend, she set out to write ten poems on ten different pieces of paper. Some were cheesy and most she felt embarrassed by. But, this was her one shot. Her chance to see if maybe he feels the same. Y/N folded each paper delicately, planning to leave them on his desk each morning. If they had a day off, she'd slip it under his door. She wasn't big on grand gestures. As her head hit her pillow, she prayed Spencer would appreciate the little effort she did make. </p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>On the first day, she made sure to wake up extra early, quickly stopping by the coffee shop Spencer had introduced her too years ago. She memorized his coffee order within her first week, never forgetting the copious amounts of sugar he pours in like no one's watching with rotting teeth. Y/N thanked her lucky stars to find that Spencer hadn't made it to work before her. If there was one thing everyone could count on, it was Reid being punctual. Always arriving at exactly 7:54 a.m. like clockwork. Y/N carefully set the first note on his desk next to the coffee at 7:50 a.m. She then ran like hell to Garcia's batcave, knowing that if she'd sat down at her desk, Spencer would figure out it was her much too soon. She had to be conspicuous. </p><p>Spencer sighed, walking up to his desk with his satchel over his shoulder. He'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, and grumbled to himself about having to resort to the office's terrible excuse for coffee. Dropping his bookbag on the floor and shrugging his coat off, he saw it. A small, folded note next to a hot cup of coffee. Reid glanced around, wondering who left it there for him. He picked the coffee up, gently tasting it. Surprised it was just the way he liked it, he downed some more, mentally taking note to ask Emily, Morgan, or Y/N since they were the only ones he'd thought would leave it for him anonymously. J.J. knew his coffee preference too, but she would always make sure to leave him a 'you owe me' note attached to it. He set the cup down and quietly unfolded the note left next to it. </p><p>My love is a dead language and you pronounce each word perfectly.  - your secret admirer </p><p>Whaaatt? Spencer felt his cheeks flush, frantically stuffing the note in his back pocket. Soon, he heard Morgan and Prentiss walk in through the doors, clearly laughing at something that was said between them. As Morgan reached his desk, Spencer shot him a glare before responding, "Thanks for the coffee, but next time, forget the note." Morgan returned a confused look. </p><p>"Hey, kid, I can't take credit for any of that. When's the last time you've known me to go out of my way to get you coffee?" </p><p>Spencer thought about that. It'd been months since Morgan had even asked, let alone went out of his way to do so. Guess its not him playing a prank. Deciding to redeem himself, he tentatively pulled out the note from his pocket and handed it to Morgan. "This was next to the coffee sitting on m desk earlier. Do you know who it could be? Is it a joke?" </p><p>Morgan unfolded the note, glancing over it. He chuckled lightly, handing it back to Reid. "Sorry, man, I have no idea. Whoever she is, though, I'm guessing it's not a prank, and she's pretty." Reid scrunched up his nose at the thought. </p><p>"Why would you assume she's pretty?" </p><p>"Cause, Pretty Boy, with handwriting like that, she must be," Morgan grinned. "C'mon, you can't seriously tell me you're not the least bit curious as to who she is?" </p><p>"No.." Reid eyed his friend narrowly. "Sure you don't know who it is?" </p><p>Morgan simply shook his head, and went back to work. </p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>The next two mornings, Y/N was sure Spencer would make it a point to come in earlier than normal, believing he'd catch who his secret admirer is. She decided to let J.J. and Penelope in on her plan, both sworn to secrecy if either got caught. Penelope had been the first. </p><p>Just as she'd placed the note on Reid's desk, he came strolling in through the double doors. Garcia made it a point to try and out walk the lanky genius, but she should've known better, especially given the kitten heels she'd been wearing. "Garcia, please, just tell me who it is!" Reid begged. Garcia simply shook her head at him. </p><p>"Spencer, it's called a secret admirer for a reason. Just...let her have this. I promise you'll now who it is by next Saturday." And with that, she turned towards her batcave.  Spencer let out a frustrated sigh, making his way back to his desk. He unfolded the note, reading it carefully, same handwriting as the note before. </p><p>I wish you'd look at me the way I look at you.  - your secret admirer</p><p>He had to wonder if the reason this note wasn't accompanied by some coffee was because it had been left by Garcia and not the woman who was writing them. He decided that maybe, for once, it would be nice just to appreciate that somewhere, someone liked him enough to want to be his secret admirer. With that thought, a small smile crept up around his dimples. </p><p>"Hey, what's with that smile?" </p><p>Spencer turned around to see Y/N sitting across from him at her desk. He frowned immediately. Surely Y/N wasn't the one sending him those notes. He'd seen her handwriting. It honestly was messier and less legible than his own. "Nothing. It's nothing," he said, quickly. Just as he was shoving the notes in his bag, Hotch walked out of his office. </p><p>"Team, we got a case." </p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>This case lasted just over five days. </p><p>Spencer kept his silent word to himself, not at all trying to figure out who it was that had been writing those notes to him. He thought maybe it was someone from a different department, but the notes found themselves slipped underneath his hotel room door every morning during the case. In his head, he just assumed it was Garcia, or maybe J.J. who'd been slipping the notes, guessing they knew who it was all along. </p><p>I'm in love with a man who's in love with the universe. - your secret admirer</p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>If equal affection cannot be, let the loving one be me. - your secret admirer </p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>I can't close my heart from feelings I wish I didn't feel. - your secret admirer</p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>I wish I could just ask you, even just to hear your thoughts. - your secret admirer 💋</p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>You're the one I wish to be with, even if you just see me as a friend. - your secret admirer 💋</p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>     With each new note, Spencer's original dislike for the holiday, soon turned his frown upside down. He began looking forward to what this woman was writing him. He recognized a few as quotes from books he'd read years ago. He took notice that whoever she was, she was becoming bolder by leaving the last two notes with lipstick kisses at the end. </p><p>He was now wishing desperately to know who she was. He hated how one of the notes signified that his secret admirer firmly believed their feelings for him were one sided. His brain kept rerouting itself back to Y/N. For if he were brave enough, she is who'd he'd be leaving secret notes for. </p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>Thursday morning came. The jet was set to take the team back home  after a long, grueling case, leaving every team member exhausted in its wake. Everyone was surprised when Hotch gave the orders that no one was to return to work until Monday. They all needed time to recoup and be with their loved ones. Y/N was grateful for the extra time off, but now, she knew the only way for Spencer to get Friday's note was for her to slip it under his door. At home. </p><p>While sitting across from Emily and J.J., Y/N glanced over to the couch that Spencer was dozing off on. Shit. She'd forgotten to leave him today's note! She carefully took it out of her purse, eyeing each of the girls with knowing smirks on their faces. Y/N stood up, already planning on grabbing some coffee on her way past Spencer. She noticed his bag was left near him. She carefully bent down and placed it gently in one of the outer pockets. Keeping an eye on his face, praying he was still asleep, she slowly stood back up and quickly made her way to the coffee stand. After pouring herself a cup of steaming hot coffee, she joined the girl in her original spot. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Y/N, Spencer had woken up minutes before, but refused to open his eyes. He heard rustling near him, assuming it was his admirer leaving behind today's note. Earlier, he was truly stricken with grief not having had a note to read this morning in his hotel room. For a second, he thought that maybe whoever it was no longer felt about him that way. He was beating himself up, letting himself get carried away in whatever fantasy he allowed to take part in his head. Slowly, he opened one eye just enough to see the figure placing a note in his bag. </p><p>Y/N....No. Can't be. Can it?</p><p>He decided to continue pretending to be asleep, even though he was dying for a cup of strong coffee. He tried not to dream about her, but sure enough as he slipped in and out, there she was. </p><p>"Spencer?....." "Spencer...wake up," Y/N gently nudged the doctor's shoulder. Spencer shot his eyes open as his hands reached them to rub them more awake. </p><p>"I'm the last one off the plane, aren't I?" he said, sadly. </p><p>"We're the last ones, yes," Y/N chuckled. "Go home, get some real rest, okay?" </p><p>He nodded his head and they left the jet. Later she waived bye to him once more as they got in their cars and drove home, respectively. Once Spencer was safely inside his own apartment, he reached in his bag for the note. </p><p>Like my favorite song, you're stuck in my head. (here with me – dido) - your secret admirer</p><p>No lipstick stain this time. Glumly, he thought maybe he got it wrong. He knew Y/N hated lipstick. She'd always complain that it was too sticky and left stains on her glasses and teeth when they went out drinking with the team. Wait...he reread the note. Favorite song? Being a technophobe, he was highly reluctant to go buy a music player, but thankfully, Garcia gave him her old iPod touch to which he could download and play song since record players weren't exactly of the traveling kind. He looked up the song, downloaded it and hit play. He recognized it as the theme song to the late nineties show, Roswell. He wonders if that was her favorite TV show, too. He continued to listen to the song on repeat, carefully ingraining it in his mind. </p><p>Y/N felt relieved when she had made it home. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about today's note. As for tomorrow and Saturday, she knew she'd have to go over to his place and slip it under his door. Even if she could somehow slip it in his mailbox, he'd never read it when she needed him to. Getting late, she crawled into bed, looking forward to tomorrow night's festivities. </p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>Friday morning came quicker than she hoped. It was practically noon when she decided it was time to mosey out of bed and get ready. Luckily, Spencer's apartment was in between her place and J.J.'s house, where the Galentine's Day celebrations were taking place. Y/N's first stop was the grocery store, picking up some wine and junk food snacks. Her second stop was Spencer's. As quickly as she was to run up the stairs, slip the note under his door, she sped back down and to her to car. Thankfully, she didn't hear him open his door to see who it was. Then, a thought crossed her mind. Shit. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Meaning I now have to face him. I can't just not let him know it's been me leaving him those notes. </p><p>Once at J.J.'s, Y/N allowed her nerves to settle along with the booze she welcomed. After the first hour of normal conversation, Emily was quick to change the subject. "So, Y/N, what's your plans for tomorrow with a certain genius?" Y/N feigned shock. </p><p>"I don't have any plans like that. And even if I did, what makes you think they'd be with Reid?" </p><p>"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we all know it's you whose been leaving him coffee and notes for the past week," Penelope stated with glee in her eyes. </p><p>"Fine, but I wasn't lying. I don't have plans. I don't even know what to do. I was just going to slip the last note under his door in the morning and wait for him to meet me down at the park. If he comes, cool, if not, then, I'll know," Y/N said, nervously. </p><p>"He'll be there," J.J. said, knowingly, placing her hand on Y/N's shoulder for comfort. </p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>The second he heard the note slide from under his door, Spencer leaped off his couch where he'd been reading to snatch it off the floor. </p><p>I'm afraid to light the fire, only watch us burn in the end. - your secret admirer</p><p>Another hesitant note. Does she really think I don't see her that way? he thought to himself. He was pretty sure now, more than ever, that it was Y/N. And not just because he was hoping so.  He deduced that she must have carefully written each note slowly with precision, for her handwriting to be this pretty. Makes him wonder just how long she'd been harboring these feelings for. Neither one really knew the other, both trying to keep their hearts at bay. </p><p>Spencer remembered that today was the girl's special holiday brunch thing, so he decided to take a chance. He took out his phone and made a call. </p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>Valentine's Day. A day that Y/N once dreaded just as much as Spencer, but, after seeing how sad and upset he'd been after the teasing of not having a date for the day, Y/N couldn't help herself any longer. She'd hoped her notes were simple but flattering enough to gently let him know how she feels about him, even though she barely knows him outside of work. The few times they'd been out as a team, she'd taken notice to how little he drinks, but, that when he does, he loosens up more. Y/N also couldn't help but notice just how many women come up and hit on him, only to be kindly turned down each and every time. Y/N simply figured he felt he wasn't ready to commit to anything, given their job. </p><p>Or maybe....it was because his heart already belonged to someone else...and neither one of them knew it, yet. </p><p>It was 10:00 a.m. and Y/N was making her way up to Spencer Reid's apartment. This time, she had not one, but two notes to slip underneath his door. Carefully, she slid the first one then the second right after. She walked back down the steps at a normal pace, confident he wasn't going to chase after her. </p><p>Just as before, Spencer had been reading on his couch, along with a coffee mug in hand. He almost broke it, after hearing the familiar sound of papers shuffling by his door. He rose off the couch and snatched the notes. Wait...two notes? He quickly opened up the first one. </p><p>I am like a fish in love with a bird, wishing I could fly. - your secret admirer  💋</p><p>Spencer couldn't help but crack a smile at the kiss stain on the note. Quickly, he unfolded the second one, a little nervous as to what it might say. </p><p>If you think you know me, or want to chance finding out...<br/>
....meet me at the park where you play chess.  - SA</p><p>Spencer Reid wasted no time throwing on a shirt and pants, racing down the stairs in his ratted out converse, as he raced to the park, messenger bag swinging as he did so. Once he got there, he was practically out of breath. And there she was. Sitting on the bench. Her flowing locks glistening in the sun, and he walked towards her. </p><p>"Y/N?" was all Spencer asked. </p><p>The woman turned around, a wide smile across her face. "Hi, Spencer," was all she said. They both visibly relaxed. Spencer sat down next to her, and the two just talked. Their conversation flowed so smoothly, even better than either imagined. </p><p>"Thank you for the notes, they really made my week," he said, shyly as he ran a hand through his hair. Y/N suggested getting a small bite to eat at the one of the food trucks nearby. Spencer agreed. As they ate, Spencer introduced Y/N to a game of chess, taking his time to teach her his favorite game. By late afternoon, Y/N didn't want the day to end. Being in Spencer's company like this was more of a dream than she could have ever imagined. To her dismay, though, Spencer stood up to leave. </p><p>"Y/N, thank you, again, for the notes. I have a confession to make, too. I like you. And, I want to see where this goes," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "I haven't had a day like today in a long time. Which, is why I'm hoping you'll join me for dinner? Say, at the Rozz at 7:00 p.m.?" </p><p>Y/N couldn't believe it. That was one of few hot spots during this time of year. She was baffled at how he managed such a reservation, knowing he hadn't made any plans for today. </p><p>"Spence, isn't that place normally booked by now?" she gave him an odd look. Spencer simply chuckled. </p><p>"It is, but I had a hunch it was you, and as you know, being FBI does have it's unusually advantages," he said with an out-of-place confident sly smile. </p><p>"Okay, if you say so, I'll meet you there," Y/N said. </p><p>Hours later, Y/N shows up at the Rozz, dressed in her best evening attire, a green, velvet flowy dress that reaches just above her knees. She asks the hostess to show her to their table under the reservation 'Reid.' The hostess smiles and leads Y/N to the very back where the lights are lightly dimmed and there's just a small intimate table for two, a note and a rose left on one of the plates. "Thank you," she said as the hostess excused herself. Y/N carefully picked up the rose first, carefully placing it to her nose. After placing it back down, she unfolded the note left for her. </p><p>Sometimes, I create this idea that you secretly want me<br/>
and I often forget it's just something I've made up in my head.  </p><p>She glanced around, just as Spencer made his way to the table. "Hi. You look....wow!" he claimed. Y/N simply smiled big and pulled him in a hug. Tentatively, he pulled her closer, taking in the sweet smell of her hair. </p><p>The two enjoyed their dinner, falling into the same easy conversation from before. Both were surprised by the outcome of leaving simple notes for the other to find. By night's end, Spencer kindly offered to walk Y/N home. They shared a sweet longing kiss before he watched her disappear behind her door. </p><p>--------♥-------- </p><p>Come Monday morning, Spencer was in a much better mood than he had been a couple weeks ago. He and Y/N clearly shared their feelings with each other, although now, he was questioning whether or not Y/N wanted the team in on their secret. He was one of the first to show up as usual, gathering some files, he perched himself on top of Y/N's desk as her was always clutter free while his had books and papers constantly scattered all over. He was pretty sure she wouldn't mind. </p><p>A few minutes later, Morgan, Emily, J.J., and Penelope strolled in all giving Y/N a hard time about her supposed 'date' she'd been raving about. </p><p>"So, it was that good, huh?" Morgan teased. </p><p>"Oh, it was, Morgan," Y/N shot back, glancing in Spencer's direction. </p><p>The girls kept their mouths shut, knowing Morgan was the only one in the dark. </p><p>"Hey Pretty Boy, you ever figure out who those notes came from?" </p><p>Spencer perked his ears up to Morgan, however his eyes were following Y/N as she made her way to the break room for some much needed coffee. "Oh, uuhh, yeah, I did." </p><p>"And...?" Morgan pressed. Spencer wanted to say it was Y/N, but the two of them never did discuss whether they wanted to keep this private or not from their teammates and friends. </p><p>"She was just someone in the building, it was nice, I thanked her," Spencer said. His demeanor gave Morgan the impression that it didn't end too well, and the girls had to bite their lips as Y/N came walking back with two cups of coffee. </p><p>"What's going on?" Y/N asked as she handed Spencer a mug as she took a sip from her own. </p><p>"Just giving Pretty Boy here a hard time after he'd been getting those notes all last week, shame it didn't pane out to his liking though..." Morgan sighed. Y/N gave both Morgan and Spencer a inquisitive look. </p><p>"What do you mean it didn't pane out, Spencer?" Y/N asked him. Oh no. Did he just screw it up? Was he supposed to tell the truth and let their team in on it? He was now sweating profusely. What Spencer didn't know was that Y/N kinda expected his reaction purposely not clarifying their relationship to him after kissing him last night. With that thought, Y/N pulled out a tube of lipstick, drew a thick layer across her lips, and walked over to Spencer, closing the gap between them. Instead of planting one on his lips, she leaned lower, latching onto his neck. Once satisfied with her territorial mark, she grabbed a Kleenex and wiped the lipstick off her lips, swiping strawberry scented chapstick on right after. </p><p>Morgan's eyes practically flew out of their sockets, while the girls just laughed their heads off. </p><p>"You three knew?" Morgan asked. </p><p>"Of course we knew. What do you think we gossiped about during Galentine's Day?" Penelope questioned her favorite chocolate thunder as if it was an incredulous question. </p><p>Not caring about the other team members around, Spencer blurted out to Y/N, "what's with the lipstick then, if you clearly don't like wearing it?" He really wanted to know. </p><p>Y/N spoke clearly and slowly, so Spencer didn't miss it. "Darling Spencer, chapstick doesn't leave a mark. Go check your neck out if you don't believe me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>